The Knife Game: Hetalia version
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: The Countries get together to play the knife game.


**I do not own Hetalia!**

**I got addicted to this game and started to play it a lot… So I said "Why not?" And made this. I won't explain it fully in this so you will look it up if you don't know how to play.**

**Review!**

**o-o-o**

"Dudes, listen to my hero voice! I have all called you here today to play this game!" America said. England rolled his eyes. All of the nations and micronations, were called together for this 'game' that America wanted to play.

"It's called the knife game!" America explained. "I have the recording of it and all you have to do is get a knife and stab it in between your fingers." America showed everyone.

**o-o-o**

**Prussia…**

"Since I am awesome, I will go first." Prussia said. He sat on the chair and picked up the knife. He spread his fingers apart as far as his hand would let him. The song then started to play.

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

In between the song, Prussia was cussing himself out. He had successfully hit his fingers every time he stabbed the knife down. Blood was on the knife and going down Prussia's hand.

**o-o-o**

**Norway…**

Norway was up next. Thanks to Denmark. He picked up the knife and waited for the song to come on.

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

Norway, during the song, expertly went through it with ought touching his fingers with the knife and not get bloody. And to add on that, he went so fast that the human eye alone could not keep up with it.

**o-o-o**

**Italy…**

Italy picked up the knife, shaking. As the song started, he threw the knife down and ran away.

**o-o-o**

**Iceland…**

Norway did not allow Iceland to play…

**o-o-o**

**Finland…**

Sweden did not allow Finland to play…

**o-o-o**

**Sealand…**

Was too young to play…

**o-o-o**

**Romano…**

Was to scared to play and hid behind Spain…

**o-o-o**

**China…**

"Aiyah, such childish games, aru. I will use Chinese knife skills, aru. Watch and learn." China said as he picked up the knife.

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

China skillfully went through the song with ought hitting his own fingers. But while he played, he kept a long "aruuuuuuuuuuu!" as the music played.

**o-o-o**

**Spain…**

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

Spain did not go fast like the other countries, being the easy-going country that he is.

Slowly, he made sure not to touch his fingers with the knife. He smiled happily when he finished the game. Can you guess his next move after he placed down the knife? It's obvious, is it not? Spain glomped Romano. 'nuff said.

**o-o-o**

**Greece…**

Greece, being ever more easy-going than the Spaniard, slowly, oh so slowly, played the game.

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

He had managed not to cut himself at all because of his easy-going attitude.

**o-o-o**

**America…**

"The Hero will go next!" America yelled. America smiled as he picked up the knife.

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

On the first finger he had to pass over, he failed. He hit his finger, making his finger ooze out blood. Every single time he had to pass over a finger, he failed and stabbed his fingers.

**o-o-o**

**France…**

France caught sight of a woman outside the window and left to flirt with her.

**o-o-o**

**Russia…**

"After this, than everyone must become one with me, da?" Russia said, smiling innocently.

"NO!" Everyone shouted (except for Belarus who said 'Marry me!') Russia frowned as he picked up the knife and started playing.

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

Russia, being Russia, never hit his fingers. He smiled the whole way through, playing with his eyes closed.

**o-o-o**

**Belarus…**

"Big brother, if I play this than you must marry me!" Belarus said, giving out a scary vibe. Russia shivered and hid behind China who hid behind Korea, who groped China in return.

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

Belarus, who was an expert with a knife, played this game with no trouble at all. When the game ended she went to Russia who ran away with her close behind shouting, "Marry me… marry me…. Marry me… marry me… marry me… marry me… marry me… Marry me… marry me…. Marry me… marry me… marry me… marry me… marry me…"

**o-o-o**

**Ukraine…**

Ukraine ran away with tears in her eyes. She ran out the door and you can distantly hear _'bong~'_

**o-o-o**

**Britain…**

Flying Mint Bunny came and occupied him…

**o-o-o**

**Romania…**

Romania picked up the knife and played the game.

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

Luckily he only cut himself a few times. The cuts were not that serious too. But the cuts that he did have, were quickly healed with magic.

**o-o-o**

**Hungary…**

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

Hungary did not play with a knife. She played with a frying pan! Screw knifes. She never even taped her fingers with the thick cooking material and dangerous weapon.

**o-o-o**

**Austria…**

Hungary did not allow him to play…

**o-o-o**

**Latvia…**

Was shaking to hard to play…

**o-o-o**

**Lithuania…**

Had a vibe that Russia was staring him down so he could not play…

**o-o-o**

**Estonia…**

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

He slowly played, making sure not to hit himself.

**o-o-o**

**Turkey…**

Was not in the room at the moment…

**o-o-o**

**Liechtenstein… **

Banned by Switzerland…

**o-o-o**

**Switzerland…**

Did not play for his little sister's sake…

**o-o-o**

**Germany…**

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

He played and managed not to cut himself. Well, except for one cut that was on his last time over his pinky finger.

**o-o-o**

**Japan…**

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

Japan, using his ninja skills, went through it, like he played a thousand times. He even managed not to make a sound as the knife hit the table. Kami-sama only knows how he did that.

**o-o-o**

**Denmark…**

'_Oh, I got all my fingers. The knife goes chop-chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. Oh, if I hit my fingers, then blood would soon come out. But as it may, I play this game, because that's what it is about. Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to bleed.'_

He cut his fingers countless numbers of times. 'nuff said.

**o-o-o**

**Sweden…**

Did not play for Finland's sake.

**o-o-o**

**South Korea…**

"I will do this for you Aniki, da-ze!" Korea said happily.

America went to turn on the song again. But being Korea, he switched the song on the boom-box to something we all know.

'_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja_

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh  
Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh' 

**o-o-o**

**I got lazy… I could not do all the countries. But the ones I had missed. use your imagination… I do not own the Kinfe song nor Gangnam Style… :p**


End file.
